cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers In Arms
Category:Alliances Brothers in arms Formation The brothers in arms was founded on July 11, 2008 by Dark Slayer, Shigh, and Kwell. We received early protection by NV. We strive for elliteness and will only accept the best of the best. We are brothers in arms. Charter The Constitution of Brothers In Arms Preamble We are brothers. We shall fight alongside our brothers. We shall prosper alongside our brothers. We are the Brothers In Arms and we seek peace and prosperity amongst the alliances of the realm we call Planet Bob but at the same time we shall not ignore threats. That is why we are Brothers. We shall remain Brothers until the dissolution of the game we call Cyber Nations. Article I: Admission 1) Nations that wish to be admitted as members of B.I.A. must first change their Alliance Affiliation to “BIA Applicant”. 2) Applying Nations will be requested to fill out the Application form and to truthfully answer any additional questions the may have. IRC may be necessary for this. 3) B.I.A. is a brown team alliance, therefore any nation not on the brown team will be asked to either A) Switch to the Brown Team or Request a color exemption to complete their trades. 4) No member of B.I.A. may be a member of any other alliance. Dual alliance Membership is forbidden and disciplinary action will be handed. 5) When the interview and all the questions have been truthfully answered, the Interrogator will bring the application case to the Supreme Command which has the right to accept or deny the applicant’s request to be a member of B.I.A. Article II: Membership A. A nation that has fulfilled the requirements stated in Article I will then be granted membership into B.I.A. B. All admitted nations must agree to abide by this charter. Any violation may be subject to disciplinary action by the Supreme Commissioner C. An applicant/admitted nation is not permitted to be under an Alliance Affiliation that is not “BIA Applicant” or “Brothers In Arms”. Dual Alliance membership is forbidden and will result in the violator’s entry onto a Zero Infrastructure (ZI) list for the violation of Spying. D. When the steps in Article I have been completed, the nation becomes a Private but cannot vote in the Elections for the Tribune positions and cannot run for office. Tests will have to be taken to become a Corporal. E. Any Member of B.I.A. who wishes to resign will be requested to post an official resignation on the alliance forum after all foreign aid debts have been paid. Article III: B.I.A. Supreme Council The Supreme Council consists of 3 individuals who oversee the alliance. These individual titles consist of: Supreme Commander, Supreme Envoy and Supreme Commissioner. They each are the chief’s of their departments and are there to maintain the well being and stability of the alliance. Supreme Commander 1) The Supreme Commander of B.I.A. is the Chief of the alliance. The Supreme Commander holds final executive power over the B.I.A. Cabinet. The Supreme Commander’s primary responsibilities include: Representing B.I.A. in international affairs, Act as the chief of the B.I.A. Armed Forces and to leads and oversees the alliance. The Supreme Commander receives all authority not given elsewhere in the Charter. 2) Supreme Envoy The Supreme Envoy of B.I.A. is the Chief Diplomat and the Head of Foreign Affairs. The Supreme Envoy is responsible for conducting relations with other alliances and nations. The Supreme Envoy may make foreign policies which have to be approved by the General Assembly of the Alliance. The Supreme Envoy has the supreme authority to appoint his diplomatic Corps staff. 3) Supreme Commissioner The Supreme Commissioner is responsible for coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between B.I.A. members. The Supreme Commissioner is responsible for all Internal Affairs for settling disputes between member nations and for communication and intelligence to be given out to full member nations. The Supreme Commissioner is the supreme Internal affair Chief and assists/ can be assisted by the Professor, Interrogator and Treasurer. Article IV: Pentagon The Pentagon consists of 5 individuals who are gov. officials that are the heads of their respective departments. 1) The General The General’s primary responsibility is for organizing B.I.A. in hostile situations and defending the member nations of B.I.A. through assertive and defensive means. The General may implement military programs in order to ensure the military of B.I.A. is efficient and well-coordinated. The General may appoint military commanders. 2). The Operative The Operative is the Chief of Intelligence. The Operative is responsible for gathering intelligence critical to the security of B.I.A. Other duties include aiding the Grand Interrogator with background checks and monitoring of membership. 3) The Treasurer The Treasurer deals with all financial matters of B.I.A. and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Treasurer will manage bank resources allotted to him in order to maximize growth of the alliance via efficient distribution of aid. 4) The Interrogator The Interrogator is responsible for the admittance of applicants, conducting an interview, submitting it to the Supreme Command and when the applicant nation is admitted, to train them. 5) The Scholar The Scholar’s responsibility is to run the B.I.A. National Audit Program and to educate Member nations on efficient nation building. Article VI: Tribunes 1) The Tribunes consist of a body of democratically elected members who are nominated to be represent the people in the government. 2) These Tribunes represent 50 members each. 3) Tribunes have the right to go to government officials and suggest changes due to the fact that the Tribunes represent the people of B.I.A. Article VII: Elections 1). Nomination In order to be eligible for a Tribune Position, a member nation must be nominated by at least 2 member nations. If this happens, the nominated nation may campaign for election or to not run at all. B. Campaign When all the candidates are nominated, a campaign will begin for a period of 3 days where the candidates may campaign. C. Elections Elections shall take place 1 day after the 3 day campaigning period. Elections will take 48 hours and the Supreme Commander will announce the winners. If there is a tie, a 2nd round will begin where the candidate in last place will forfeit his campaign and a 2nd round of elections shall commence Article VIII: Aggression and War 1) B.I.A. endorses peace between its members. Member nations are prohibited from attacking nations without the approval of the Grandmaster or the Grand Marshall. 2) Don‘t attack a B.I.A. member nation or we‘ll attack with everything we‘ve got. Article IX: Nuclear Weapons 1) B.I.A. endorses the development of nuclear weapons and encourages member nations to obtain them because 1) It’s an important step in successful nation building and 2) It’s a great defensive weapon. 2) If someone nukes a B.I.A. member state, they shall expect be nuked back. 3) B.I.A. member states are prohibited from Nuking a defending nation unless nuked first or have been authorized by the Supreme Commander or The General to nuke the defending nation. Article X: Espionage 1) Espionage/Spying on a B.I.A. nation is considered war. 2) If the defending B.I.A. nation finds out who you are, they have the right to attack you. Article XI: Ratification Signed by the founding members of B.I.A. on the 11th of July, 2007, Supreme Commander, Darkslayer Supreme Envoy, Shigh Supreme Commissioner Kwell